The Beginning and The End
by Rin Bloodfang
Summary: It was the peak of Rin's life, nothing seemed like it could go wrong till his life took a journey to a literal bloodbath of vengeance, remorse, nostalgia and his epic struggle to survive after a cataclysmic event shocks the whole world. "we watch his life take a spiraling downfall from the highest moment to his near literal walk through hell."-Rated T for Violence and mild language
1. Chapter 1: How it all Began

"_Sometimes to win, you have to lose something" – Rin Bloodfang 2018_

It was a winter's day like those that rarely happen in the city of London, the snow was falling at a fast rate and there were cars bustling in the busy streets. There was however something amazing happening, amazing that is for one young man called Rin. For this story begins in a hospital. The time is 18:30pm and the date is December 2nd 2018 the government has just issued a prohibition on tobacco causing a rather large uproar with many people but we can get to that later.

In the hospital waiting room there sat several people, some waiting for results from scans and others waiting to be seen. There was one man there who was waiting for something far different to the previously mentioned, he sat in a seat like all the rest wearing his long coat and had his shoulder length brown hair tied back. He was there because he was to be expecting a child. This man was Rin, Rin Bloodfang or to many of his friends he was known as Wolf. The reason for this rather peculiar nickname will be revealed later as we watch his life take a spiralling downfall from the highest moment to his near literal walk through hell.

The door at the far end of the waiting room opened slowly and a nurse dressed in her usual uniform read a name off her clipboard "Mr Bloodfang" she said with a smile beckoning him to follow her. Rin stood up and followed her down the corridor his heart racing like a motor, "is it a boy or girl?" he asked the nurse a hint of excitement in his nervous voice. The nurse only giggled softly turning around to face him as she stopped at a door, with a gentle knock from the nurse's gloved hand the door opened slowly. "In you go sir" she said with a slight smile. Rin walked into the room where his wife was laying on the bed a small moving bundle in her arms and the look of happiness on her face that had not been visible for months.

"Cindy?" he asked attempting to get her attention as he walked towards the bed, she moved some light blonde hair aside showing her face as she looked at Rin smiling lovingly. "It's a girl my love" Cindy said to Rin as she revealed a young baby girl. Rin looked at the baby and smiled gently taking her into his arms. "She has your eyes" Cindy said softly, the nurse walked in soon after with a confused look on her face her eyes glancing at Rin, Cindy and the baby then back at her clipboard. "what's wrong?" asked Cindy looking at the nurse, the nurse only shook her head and smiled "nothing" she replied. Rin handed the baby back to Cindy and smiled "so what should we call her?" he asked smiling, Cindy shrugged gently and looked at the baby "how about Claire?" she said looking back at Rin seeing if he would approve. He nodded with a warm smile "Claire Bloodfang… it sounds perfect" he said gently kissing his wife Cindy's cheek.

It seemed the perfect scene, a child born to two happy lovers and not a single problem. Although since when did stories ever have such a straightforward happy setting…

There was a knock at the door to the room. The nurse opened the door revealing a doctor; he looked as if he was in shock his eyes open wide. However there was a red stain on his lab coat, deep red almost crimson in fact. The nurse gasped and dropped her clipboard as the doctor made a momentary groan of pain before collapsing at her feet, she hastily tapped the emergency button but no response came. It seemed like hours when the first ten minutes passed by, but before long the sound of faint knocks; almost like small explosions, gunfire was heard coming from the main part of the building. The shots started to get louder and the nurse closed the door locking it.

"What's happening" asked Cindy worriedly to the nurse who was frantically looking for a phone in her bag. "Just remain calm" the nurse replied as she continued to search, Rin looked at the door then to Cindy "No Rin" she said sternly but weakly; Rin started to look at her with a concerned expression "I said no Rin, you promised you'd leave all of that behind when we decided to have Claire" Cindy said with a cross expression. Rin nodded and sat down on the chair at the bedside "we can't stay here" he said to Cindy stroking her hair and looking at Claire who was sleeping in Cindy's arms. The nurse began to panic "where is it!" she cried in impatience as the shots got even closer, Rin looked at her and sighed "The police will come my love" said Cindy with a hopeful tone to her voice, he nodded "I hope so" he replied forcing a smile as he looked at her.

All of a sudden the shots stopped. There was silence; no voices, no noises. Not even the sound of the car horns and motors outside, nothing. The nurse looked out the window to see the streets were clear and barren; there were no pedestrians on the pavement and no cars in the road. "I think it's over" the nurse said as she slowly walked to the door putting her key in the keyhole, however there was two clicks. The first the faint sound of the locks pins lifting in the tumbler, the second that of pistol hammer being cocked back. Rin looked at the door, both he and Cindy knew this sound "Don't open the…" he tried to say but it was too late, the door was open and a loud ear splitting bang followed. There was a spray of blood that blasted back painting the white hospital room walls a deep crimson, there in the doorway stood three figures all dressed in grey holding revolvers.

Rin's eyes opened wide, he knew who they were by the unmistakeable patch they wore on their left arm… a skull with a rose between its fanged teeth. The figure at the front holding the smoking revolver stepped into the room and lowered his hood revealing a pale face with red eyes and fanged teeth, "Well if it isn't Rin Bloodfang, his spouse and new offspring" the figure said with a hissing voice. "Anacar" Rin said almost spitting the name out, he reached into his jacket pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Anacar. The other two figures merely laughed as Anacar clicked his fingers "You do not scare me Rin…" he said laughing.

The window to the room suddenly shattered in a shower of glass as another figure swooped into the room throwing a rifle magazine at the back of Rin's head with immense force, the impact knocked him unconscious. The figures under Anacar's orders took Rin, Cindy and the crying Claire out into the main building which was like a scene out of a horror movie, blood stained the room as corpses were bundled all around. As Rin started to regain consciousness the sight before him scared him more than anything, Cindy and Claire were at the end of Anacar's gun. "This time Rin, we have won" Anacar said pulling the trigger twice; two bangs sounded "NO, YOU MONSTER!" Rin cried out at the sight of his wife and child being shot before his eyes.

The figures started to leave but not before Anacar had a gun pointing directly at Rin's forehead, "And now you…" he jeered as he pulled back the hammer of his revolver. A loud voice sounded out from the doorway of the hospital "Anacar! Leave him and let him suffer" it shouted loudly, Anacar obeyed and left with the others. One of the figures hit Rin in the back of the head as it left knocking him unconscious a second time.

The strange figures drove off into the snowy evening, there were other explosions around the hospital and screams of terror occasionally cut through them, however it all became silent again soon after. No sound just nothing as if it had all been non-existant.


	2. Chapter 2: Picking up the Trail

"_Losing everything is like losing yourself" – Rin Bloodfang 2018_

The hospital was still silent as Rin awoke from his dazed, unconscious state. He looked around slowly at his surroundings; rubble, all that surrounded him now was rubble covered in a thin layer of crisp white snow. "C… Cindy!? Claire!?" he cried out in anguish, the bodies of his wife and new born daughter laid under the thin blanket of snow both staining it a deep crimson. Rin crawled over to them and took his wife and daughter in his arms, a tear left his eye and dripped against the cold cheek of his wife's corpse. "No… this can't be happening" he cried softly, his whimpering cries stopped as he heard a small thud come from under him; something had fallen out of his jackets inside pocket. It was a gun, a present from his brother last Christmas. A silver Glock 17 with his name etched on the slide. Rin's expression turned from pain and sadness to one of rage and a sudden burst of vengeance.

He stood up resting his former wife and daughter to the ground gently and picked up the pistol putting it back into his jacket, a single name escaped his lips in a wisp of condensed breath "Anacar". He started to walk out from the rubble and began to walk up the street following the road out of the hospital as sirens came into earshot from the distance, "I'll make them pay" Rin said to himself as he walked in the thin snow. An ambulance and several police cars passed him accompanied by a fire engine all speeding towards the scene of the hospital, the snow started to fall heavier settling on the ground slowly making the snow on the ground deeper.

Rin walked to a house on one of the empty streets, it was quiet here it's why he and Cindy chose it. Away from the life they were so heavily involved in, they had come to London in search of a peaceful life and a nice place to raise a family but that's all changed now thoughts sped through his mind. What would he say to Cindy's parents, how would he come to terms with what happened. He knew they wouldn't believe the truth if he told them, he knew they'd want to lock him up in an asylum if he told them the cause of their daughter and granddaughters deaths were vampires. It sounded stupid and crazy when he told himself "why is this happening" Rin asked himself as he approached the front door of his house.

He put the key in the lock and the sound of the pins pushing up in the tumbler triggered a flash back and a wave of thoughts entered his mind. What if he had fired first, what if he fought back, if and how he could have saved his wife and daughter. Eventually he snapped back into reality and sighed opening the door and walking inside closing it behind him. He flicked the lights on and headed straight to the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water, "why is this happening" he asked his reflection and there was as expected no reply. He sighed and walked into the houses loft where he stood before a box; it was locked tightly and looked old. Rin knelt down in front of the box and took an old key out of his pocket; he looked at the rusty key before putting it into the lock and turning it, the heavy pins in the lock clunked as the key was turned.

He slowly removed the padlock and the chains that were keeping the chest bound and locked, he lifted the heavy wooden lid of the box revealing a blue cloth covering objects beneath. Rin slowly took the dusty blue cloth out of the box revealing several things in the bottom of the box. Rin started to take the objects out of the box "Knife, Gun, Torch…" he mumbled to himself as he lifted the objects out placing them onto the blue cloth. "I know I said I'd leave our old ways behind Cindy… but I need to do this, I need to carry out this vengeance for you and our daughter" he said to himself as he started to put the objects he had taken out of the box on his person.

Rin left the loft and walked into his study, a room that had been locked since they arrived at the house. He unlocked and opened the door then walked inside closing the door behind him; he approached a desk and took a file out. On the front of the file was a clawed paw print, the words underneath the print read "File #233 Anacar" Rin's eyes narrowed as he opened the file and laid out several papers and a few photographs of Anacar, the files included personal information on him like his home, birthplace and a detailed account of his work. "I love informants" said Rin to himself as he started to write down key points on a scrap of paper. "Full name, age, occupation…" he murmured as he continued to write on the paper. He looked at a photograph of his wife and him on their honeymoon that sat on the desk; he put a finger to his wife's cheek "I'll kill this bastard, I swear it" he said softly as he took the photo out of the small frame and put it in his pocket with the paper after replacing the files.

Rin charged out of the room and down the stairs to the front room where he picked up the phone and dialled a number, "come on pick up" he said impatiently to himself. A voice on the other end of the phone replied "what was that?" Rin leant on the table top and looked at the time "Ralph, is that you?" he asked eagerly as if he had heard good news "Yea it is, what's up Rin?" Ralph replied sounding slightly confused. "Cindy and Claire were killed by vampires, by Anacar… I want to track the son of a bitch down and take him out" Rin said sounding slightly angered by the topic, there was a pause on the other end of the phone before a clicking was heard "I can have the agents we have posted to keep a look out, who's Claire?" Ralph asked. "She was my daughter, my new born daughter" Rin said his voice now displaying a tone of sadness, there was another pause on the other end "I'm sorry Rin, I'll get on it right away just keep your eyes on your mobile for a text" Ralph said just before he hung up.

He walked outside and look at the street, it wasn't silent anymore it was as if a veil had been lifted off of London. There were cars driving up and down the road and people were walking on the pavements. "Something is wrong here" Rin said to himself as he watched this bizarre normality. He closed the door then walked to his garage and opened it showing a silver sports car, he got into the car and started it. "Time to visit Chloe" he muttered as he pulled out of the garage and onto the icy road, Rin sped off down the road driving towards the centre of the city.

There was a faint ringing, it was his mobile. Rin answered the mobile, "Rin, this is bigger than we thought" Ralph said before he could say anything. "What do you mean?" asked Rin as he turned a corner, there was the clicking of a keyboard over the phone before a long exhale of breath "well, it just so happens that these organised killings are happening all over the world to different Lycanthrope agents" Ralph said as he tapped more keys. Rin let out a rather disgruntled sigh "I left all of that behind" he said in an annoyed tone, "I know but the Vampires are targeting us in mass" Ralph replied. "Well I guess it just justifies what I said before" Rin said, things went quiet on Ralph's end for a brief moment "sorry, I've forgotten what you said" he replied there was the clear sound of confusion in his voice. "Sometimes to win, you have to lose something" Rin said before hanging up the mobile and driving deeper into London.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of Something Bigger

"_Something is wrong here" – Rin Bloodfang 2018_

The snow began to clear but the air was still thick and cold, with each breath it was as if Rin's nostrils were being poked by needles. "Not far now" he said to himself as he turned the final corner; he slowed down as he approached a dead end, Rin looked around slowly making sure he wasn't followed and there were no unwanted guests before he took out his mobile phone. There was a crack behind the car; Rin looked over his shoulder quickly to see a woman standing there dressed in an orange hoodie and short jeans. "Look who finally showed up" she said tapping the boot of his car, Rin got out of the car and walked up to her. "Don't sneak up on me like that" he said calmly to her, she giggled and smiled happily "oh cheer up I got something good for you this time, call it a present…" she said walking to a door and knocking it three times. An eye slot opened and closed before the door opened slowly, the woman walked inside followed closely by Rin.

"This had better be good gear Chloe" Rin said following her through the dark corridor of the back alley flats, she turned a corner and nodded "this gear is good, trust me have I ever failed you?" she asked stopping at a door. Rin shook his head "no, you haven't but this is a personal thing now… I'm not doing this for the task force" he said leaning against the wall. Chloe opened the door and walked inside "I know, I'm sorry to hear about your wife and daughter but you're going to need the task force for this one" she said turning to face him, the childish look on her face was replaced with a serious expression. Rin shook his head and walked into the room, it was brighter inside and there was a table on the far end with a sheet draped over it. Chloe walked up to the table and took the sheet off revealing a sub-machine gun, several clips of ammunition and an old task force trench coat. "There are many of us who would love our old lieutenant to come back…" she said looking at Rin with hopeful eyes.

Rin approached the table and looked at the trench coat, it seemed familiar the bullet holes, the tears and the burns. Each had a story and each seemed to bring back memories, this was Rin's old coat the red paw print of a lieutenant still visible but faded on the left shoulder. "This coat has more stories than a library" Rin said smiling nostalgically at the trench coat before him. Chloe stood behind him and sighed "Rin, the task force needs you back… the Vampires are getting stronger and we need a strong leader" she said a hint of sadness in her voice. He removed his jacket and picked up the trench coat staring at it for a brief moment before putting it on, it was a perfect fit. "Chloe…" Rin said calmly before turning to face her, Chloe's expression was as if she had just seen something amazing as she stared at Rin with admiration and pride. "Yes sir?!" she asked as she stood at attention, Rin smiled and ruffled her short blonde hair. "I want you to get the others down here, Chaos Squad is back on the agenda" he ordered as he picked up the sub-machine gun, Chloe nodded and ran into another room.

Rin put the magazines into the pouch on his trench coat and attached the sling to the sub-machine gun, he started to inspect it and another face that was familiar to him walked into the room. Rin looked up and smiled at the man who walked in, he recognised the man's deep green eyes and aged face; it was Carlos, Chaos Squads firearms technician. "You like it huh… Japanese Type 100 re-chambered from an 8x22mm to take a 9x19mm round… holds 30 rounds. All in all a good piece of gear for one in your profession" Carlos said extending a hand to Rin who shook it firmly. "Takes us closer to home eh?" Rin replied with a smile, Carlos nodded and smiled broadly "I'm happy to see you back Lieutenant" he said as he sat on a chair.

Rin sat on the table and looked at Carlos, he nodded "It feels kind of good to be back I must say" he replied with a calm expression. He looked around the room and a soft laugh escaped his lips, Carlos looked at Rin with a raised brow "what is it?" he asked curiously Rin looked at him and smiled "The task force has really downgraded on their safe houses" he said in a slightly humoured tone. The room went silent before Carlos sighed "what do you expect?" he asked looking up at Rin who was now standing inspecting the room, Rin ran his finger along a shelf picking up thick dust. "Well something more than this, somewhere like we used to have… communications gear all the new technology" he said looking over his shoulder at Carlos who was watching him inspect the room. "The old facility was terminated years ago Rin, you've been away for longer than you think… it's been over seven years" Carlos replied his tone soft and calmer than before.

After an hour or so had passed Chloe walked into the room her face had a beaming smile plastered onto it as she looked at Rin, "Good news sir! You're going back to Japan!" she said loudly and with a voice full of glee. Rin's expression to her surprise was unchanged by this news "Japan… back to where it all started" Rin said as he walked to the blackened window, Chloe looked at Carlos with a worried expression as she lowered her voice to a whisper "I would have thought he'd be happier" she whispered into Carlos's ear. He just sighed and shook his head "he needs some time to take it all in" Carlos replied to her softly, Rin stirred by the window before turning and facing the two. "Chloe… Carlos… Pack your bags, we're going to Japan" he said sternly as he walked out of the room. At that point the loudest sound was Chloe flinging her arms into the air "YEAAAAA!" she screamed in joy. Carlos simply stood up and walked into the side room followed soon after by a happy, dancing Chloe who entered the room joined onto his.

Rin walked outside and looked up at the darkened sky, this was it the moment he was waiting for and he could finally start to get his own back. It was obvious why he was going back to Japan the place where the feud began between the two species created by an ancient power, the two species that were originally designed to mould the world together as a united pair. However it was all just an illusion when one species… the Vampires decided that they wanted more.

Rin sighed and watched his breath condense into vapour due to the cold evening air, snow started to settle on his shoulders and hair. He felt it was the right time, the right time to put an end to the war between Vampires and Lycanthropes. Although he knew it would end in blood and tragedy, many would die and not only Lycanthropes and Vampires but humans would get caught up in it. They always get caught up in matters they don't understand or matters that don't concern them. Perhaps it was time the story was uncovered properly, only the higher ranking officers were told it in the fullest of detail but maye it was time that Carlos and Chloe knew what they were getting into before they agreed to join him… Would it hinder the mission? Would it inspire them? He didn't know but he knew he had to tell them sometime and now seemed the best time to do so…

Rin walked back inside the building and stood in the doorway to the two bedrooms, "Carlos… Chloe… I need to tell you both something important" he said as they stopped to look at him. Chloe's eyes lit up "what is it sir?" she asked eagerly, Rin smiled and ruffled her hair again. "What's the problem?" Asked Carlos looking concerned, Rin shook his head "no problem just a story" he replied as he began to tell them both how it all started…

And it goes like this…


End file.
